


里斯本的吉他手

by armyandcounty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armyandcounty/pseuds/armyandcounty
Summary: 西葡only有车，但是内容幼稚又无聊注意一个过于理想的一见钟情的故事伊比利亚赛高
Relationships: Spain/Portugal
Kudos: 1





	里斯本的吉他手

**Author's Note:**

> 西葡only  
> 有车，但是内容幼稚又无聊注意  
> 一个过于理想的一见钟情的故事  
> 伊比利亚赛高

佩德罗每天下班回家，都会遇到路边那个看起来像是流浪汉一样的吉他手。

抱着吉他的人坐在路边，面前立着一个小小的话筒，还摆着一个小音响。他陶醉地歌唱着，吉他在他的手指尖如流水倾泻出明月般的乐声。有时，吉他手会低低随着吉他的伴奏唱和，他的嗓音深沉成熟，总是引得一些年轻女孩为他的俊美和才华驻足。

佩德罗不想承认，也不得不承认，他也总是被那个吉他手吸引了目光和脚步。不知是不是上帝无心开的玩笑，他有着和自己酷似的外貌，一样的棕色卷发，一样的碧绿眼眸。

但不同的是，那个男人身上有着佩德罗所少有的热情和阳光的气质，他的笑容总是那样耀眼，甚至会让佩德罗一个男人为此在心底留下深刻印象。

说起佩德罗与他的相识，还真是一段有趣的故事。

那是一个阳光明媚的普通的早晨，佩德罗依然在睡眼惺忪的时候忙着赶路走去家最近的公交车站。在那条总是人来人往的大街转角处，他听到一阵阵拨弄吉他弦的声音。

但他无暇顾及，只是一心忙着赶去公交车站，一边整理着自己的衣领，一边在心里痛苦地诅咒着该死的星期一。但当佩德罗重新把双手放下来的时候，他更沮丧地发现自己的长发松松垮垮地披散在了肩头和脖颈处。

要么是在出门的时候那根早就已经快断了的发带已经结束了它短暂的使命，要么就是自己压根就没绑发带，像个乞丐一样顶着乱糟糟的头发出了门。佩德罗实在不想因为工作形象不好而遭到老板一顿批评，但这么早一时半会也根本找不到什么饰品店可以买发带的。

佩德罗已经无奈到考虑要不要用鞋带绑头发的时候，身后的吉他扫弦声停了，一个年轻男人的声音从他身后传来。

“先生，冒昧地问一下，这是您的吗？”

佩德罗回头，发现那个发带竟是被一个那个抱着吉他的男人攥在手里。他顿时又是感激又是尴尬，连忙向那名吉他手道谢，伸手去拿发带。

男人冲他有些甜美地笑了，佩德罗顿时心跳漏了一拍，他有些羞怯地偏过头去，连忙转身抱着公文包走了。

站在公交车上摇晃的时候，佩德罗脑海中还在回想着那个吉他手的笑容。那样真挚，热情，温暖，仿佛孩童的笑一样不掺杂任何杂质，又像伊比利亚半岛的阳光那样耀眼得让人眼睛都睁不开。最重要的是，他从未见过那样俊美的人，仿佛是从电影里走出来的男主角一样迷人。

公交车狠狠摇晃了一下，佩德罗的身体狠狠撞向了一旁的扶手杆，他吃痛地皱起眉头，这才后知后觉地发现自己刚才就像一个不谙世事的小姑娘一样对着一个陌生男人想入非非，甚至还露出了傻笑。他不禁摇头暗自嘲笑自己的失态，继续注视着窗外缓缓流过的街景。

公交车停站，佩德罗走下了车，鬼使神差地，他朝着来时方向的街头望了一眼，分明知道自己什么都不可能看到，但他还是这样做了。

周一，又是忙碌又枯燥的一天。因为办公室离家太远，他懒得再赶回家去午睡，便直接趴在办公桌小憩。半岛灿烂的阳光抚摸着疲惫的男人的后背，佩德罗不知不觉便入了梦乡。

醒来后，又是无趣的工作。在时钟的指针第二次指向罗马数字五的时候，佩德罗伸了个懒腰，随着陆陆续续离开的人群提着公文包走出了办公楼。

这片国土的日照总是在炎炎夏日有些过分地长了。五点时分的里斯本，红日仍旧在西方的碧空高悬。佩德罗沐浴在阳光里，搭上了公交车继续摇晃着向家的方向去。

到了目的地，佩德罗远远地又看到那个男人依然抱着吉他坐在那个街头，但他这次收起了话筒和音响，只是安静地像抱着小孩子一样抱着那把吉他，坐在街头供人休憩的小长椅上注视着远方追逐嬉闹的小孩子和来来往往的车辆。

佩德罗忽然有一种冲动，他走上前去，坐在男人身边，想和他聊聊天。男人回过头，望着佩德罗，一眼就把他认了出来。

可佩德罗却怔住了，他现在近距离地去看眼前的吉他手，发觉对方竟有着与自己酷似的面容，一样微微卷曲的棕发，一样的翡翠绿色眼眸，一样麦色的皮肤和高挺的鼻梁，但两人的容貌细看却又天差地别——一个总是笼着一层淡淡的忧伤，另一个则却连眼角都带着自信的笑容。

“我能问问您的名字吗？”男人的嗓音意外地让人觉得性感。佩德罗点点头，垂着眼帘回答安东尼奥的问题。

“Pedro Thoreau.”

“Gracias.”安东尼奥咧了一下唇角，“Antonio Fernández Carriedo.”

“您是西班牙人？”

“是喔，”安东尼奥讲话偶尔带着一点西班牙语的口音，“如果你不介意的话，想要听听我的故事吗？”

“……”

佩德罗感觉自己拒绝不了这样一位帅气的吉他手主动向自己倾吐他的过往，于是他点点头，把身体朝着安东尼奥的方向偏了偏，表示自己洗耳恭听，没有注意到对方因为他的动作而微微红了耳根。

“我还小的时候，父母就双亡了。”

吉他手刚刚开口，便让佩德罗皱了一下眉头，他不禁同情起这位异国的陌生人来。

“那时候我跟着我的祖父母住，他们两个把我养大。在我十六岁成年后，他们像是被上帝有意安排的那样，先后离开了人世，”安东尼奥温柔地抱着吉他，垂眸轻轻扫了一下琴弦，“我独自一人在马德里，没有家产，没有好的学历，没有工作，只有一副还算动听的嗓子和一把漂亮的好吉他。”

佩德罗侧目注视着他。

“后来，我四处漂泊，慢慢来到了母亲的故乡，”他继续讲述着，“就是这里，‘lisboa’——这座让母亲总是怀着乡愁给年幼的我讲述的海港慢城。”

“我在这里找到了我还健在的外祖母，和她住在一起。我每天照顾她，有时抱着吉他出来唱歌，我的朋友给我在这里帮忙找了一些零工，好让我不至于饿死。”

佩德罗点点头。

“你知道吉普赛人吗？他们能歌善舞，却四处流浪。我感觉自己就像他们一样，到处奔波，没有属于自己的归宿。”

“你可以把里斯本当做自己的归宿。”佩德罗沉默许久后，缓缓开口。

安东尼奥却忽然大笑起来，他笑了好一阵子，眼角都有了泪花。

“这里不是我的归宿，朋友，我的归宿在马德里，那个异国的首都城市，那里才是我的故乡。”他眼里带着笑，却从喉底悲伤地叹了一口气，“可惜我已经回不去了，我已经是个身无分文的穷光蛋啦。”

佩德罗又沉默了一阵。他想开口说些安慰的话，比如“我可以成为你的知心朋友，我的家就是你的家”之类，但最后还是由于觉得这些话语有些过于亲昵而没能说出口来。

“伊比利亚的阳光真明媚啊，”安东尼奥伸手拢住五指，仿佛要去抓住那轮金黄的火球，“我小的时候，人们告诉我太阳在地球的外面，在那片叫做宇宙的虚空里安静地燃烧着。但我始终不肯相信。这样热烈的东西，怎么会那样遥远？”

“直到后来，我在电视机上亲眼见到了关于天文学的纪录片，我才知道原来那些人说的都是真的。”安东尼奥不断回忆着过去，“太阳就在那样遥远的地方，安静地给予着其他行星光和热，直到自己最终熄灭的那一刻。”

你就像太阳一样温暖。佩德罗在心里默默地道。

“我在想，我什么时候能想太阳那样耀眼呢？拥有一个明媚的人生，实现自己在舞台闪耀的梦想，而不是像萤火一样一直在黑暗中四处漂摇。”

佩德罗抬眸，他注意到男人的眼角在闪着泪花。

“您别哭……”

看到安东尼奥的眼泪，佩德罗忽然有些慌张，他一边轻轻地拍着男人的背低声哄他，一边在兜里翻找着有没有纸巾。

“欸，我哭了吗？”安东尼奥笑着指指自己，泪水却不住地掉下来，“可能是因为我很久没有和谁这样坦露心扉了吧。”

佩德罗翻找纸巾无果，便沉默地盯着安东尼奥好一会儿，然后犹豫着伸手去给男人拭去泪水。安东尼奥的脸瞬间涨得通红，但他没有躲闪，只是一动不动地坐在长椅上盯着地面。等到佩德罗收回手臂的时候，他才垂眸笑了起来。

“您的手很冰凉。”

“啊，从小就这样。”佩德罗摸了摸自己的指尖，漫不经心地回答他。

两人就这样靠在一起聊了很久，佩德罗才起身说肚子饿得不行了要回家去。在他起身离开的时候，佩德罗再一次鬼使神差地回头去看那个吉他手，却发觉对方也在一动不动地盯着自己看。

那张俊美的脸庞上落寞与幸福的神情交错着，佩德罗情不自禁地脚步一顿，然后回过头匆匆走了。

周二的清晨，他没有再看到那个吉他手。直到午后归家的时候，佩德罗才注意到街道附近的公园，一个正在弹唱吉他的男人被几个路人驻足围观着。

是安东尼奥。

男人坐在一把小折叠椅上，面前放着一只小小的立架式话筒。

他所弹唱的旋律明快激情，相比佩德罗所常听的忧伤而缓慢的法朵，那首自己稍稍有些听不懂的西语歌曲像是属于在欧洲更为出名的“弗拉门戈”。身旁已经有几个路人随着安东尼奥的歌声晃起了身子，还有几个姑娘把钱投在歌者身前放着的小盒子里。

佩德罗这才注意到这个小盒子，他毫不犹豫地伸手去掏腰包，想要给小盒子里放些纸币。在他弯腰的刹那，安东尼奥抬眸看到了佩德罗。

两人目光相撞，安东尼奥冲佩德罗眨了眨眼睛，佩德罗也毫不客气地回了他一个wink。吉他手低低地笑了起来，身旁一个挽着发辫的姑娘低声感叹好帅，佩德罗听到了，也跟着笑了起来。

周三，吉他手不在。下班后的佩德罗独自一人在广场漫步，脑海里全是安东尼奥的笑容和歌声。

那个孤单的傍晚，佩德罗思索着自己是不是已经不自知地爱上了那个流浪的吉他手。他从未感觉自己如此渴望一个人，只是一天的分别，就已经足够让他如此焦躁不安。

周四，周五，吉他手准时出现在午后的街道旁。他安静地坐在那里仰望着碧空，而佩德罗远远地伫立在安东尼奥看不到的地方注视着他。

周六，终于卸下工作重担的佩德罗美美地一觉睡到了中午。午后的他趁着人们都在午睡的空当，一个人出门在安静的大街闲逛。

正午，大街小巷的商店都已经关紧了门，只有几家中餐厅和印度餐厅的店铺还在勤劳地忙碌。佩德罗摇摇头暗自感叹一下亚洲人的勤劳，然后在下一个转角，他看到了坐在长椅上休息的安东尼奥。

没有抱着吉他，没有小音响和话筒，只有一个年轻的男人安静地靠在那里眯着眼睛，一片叶子打着旋儿落下来落在他的发梢，没有叫醒这个熟睡的年轻人。

佩德罗忽然不由自主地加快了心跳，他蹑手蹑脚地轻轻走上前去，男人面庞的轮廓在他视线里越来越清晰了，佩德罗能听到自己的心在疯狂地叫嚣着。然后，难以自抑地，佩德罗把视线落在了男人饱满的嘴唇和隐隐露出的胸脯处。

就在佩德罗越凑越近的时候，安东尼奥睁开了眼。

安东尼奥先是愣了一秒，然后忽然地红了脸。他迅速起身整理了一下衣服，目光垂着不敢去看佩德罗。佩德罗也因为自己的恶劣行为而有些尴尬，他默默地坐在男人身边，移开视线不发一言。

“是您。”安东尼奥首先开口。

佩德罗没有说话。

“您也无聊出来走走吗？……我也是。”安东尼奥大脑迅速运作着寻找话题，“不知不觉就在椅子上睡着了。”

“那我们一起走走吧，”佩德罗这样道，“不知道为什么，我很想和您待在一起……”

两个人坐在椅子上互相倚靠着对方闲聊许久，不知是因为哪句有趣的话让佩德罗笑得格外开心，而安东尼奥望着他的笑颜愣了神。接着同样身无分文的两人恶趣味般地在大街各个首饰珠宝店流连许久，坐在公园里像小姑娘一样摘花，在地铁站口的公共钢琴旁弹《小星星》，然后继续回到那些大大小小的商城闲逛几个钟头。

在夜幕快要降临了的时候，两人回到了公园的长椅，在四周无人的时候，他们拥吻许久。佩德罗觉得自己一定是疯了，但他脑子里已经不想再去想太多，他只想拥有眼前的人。

在一个长久的吻后，安东尼奥低声喘了一口气，然后红着脸说要离开。佩德罗则笑眯眯地拉住他的手，邀请安东尼奥去自己家住。

于是后来的一切顺理成章地发生了。在佩德罗关上他那间小小的出租屋房门的刹那，两人情不自已地再次拥吻在一起。像是有人在这间小屋里点燃了一束火焰，它越烧越旺，直到把两人完全吞没。

安东尼奥把佩德罗推倒在床榻，佩德罗伸手去脱两人的衣服。在安东尼奥的手指伸向佩德罗臀缝的时候，佩德罗忽然笑了，他起身搂住安东尼奥的肩膀，在他耳边低语。

“在遇到你之前，”佩德罗喘息一声，眼角带着笑意，“我以为自己不会爱上任何人。”

安东尼奥红着脸没有说话，他手上发力，把指节刺入了佩德罗身体，接着第二根，第三根，等到佩德罗艰难地吞入四个指节的时候，两个人早已经是涨得发疼。就在佩德罗以为安东尼奥要进来的时候，对方忽然停下了动作。

“？”

佩德罗睁大眼去看安东尼奥，对方脸上却带着愧意。

“抱歉，今天真的是昏了头……”

“喂，你这家伙……”佩德罗有些无奈，“你不愿意吗？”

“不，”安东尼奥认真地注视着佩德罗，“你瞧，我只是个没钱的流浪汉，就这样随便和你……我会很内疚的。”

“别这样，”佩德罗搂住安东尼奥，好笑地拍拍他的肩膀，“我都不后悔，你后悔什么？”

安东尼奥深吸了一口气，然后推了进去。佩德罗感到身下一阵撕裂般的胀痛，他紧紧咬着牙关，身体剧烈颤抖起来。

“你还好吗？”

“我没事……你继续。”

安东尼奥再次发力向里去推，佩德罗颤抖得更加厉害。终于，在推到底部的时候，两人松了一口气，安东尼奥这下缓慢动作起来，佩德罗则强忍着痛随着他的动作阵阵喘息着。

安东尼奥抚了抚佩德罗被泪水打湿的脸，然后俯下身子迅速动作起来。佩德罗紧紧攥着安东尼奥的肩头，吃力地低声呻吟。

不知过了多久，佩德罗才从痛觉中回过神，发现安东尼奥的冲撞让他有种意外的快意。于是他睁开眼想要说些什么调笑安东尼奥，却被一次次撞击弄得到嘴的话语都变得支离破碎。

在一阵冲刺后，两个人几乎是在同时释放出来。佩德罗感到一阵温凉的液体冲入自己身体，然后胀痛感慢慢消失了。

“好舒服喔。”

佩德罗起身吻了吻安东尼奥的脸颊，后者却一直偏着头，脸颊涨得通红。佩德罗戳了戳安东尼奥的脸，意外地发现很软，于是便一直去戳弄，等到安东尼奥忍无可忍抓住他的手的时候，佩德罗已经笑得喘不过气来了。

“你真可爱，安东尼。”佩德罗裸着上半身把光滑的胸脯靠在吉他手的肩膀一侧。

“……”

安东尼奥也想回答他“你也很性感”一类的话，但犹豫许久还是没能开口。他只是沉默地注视着佩德罗，然后吻了他的眼角。

那一夜，两人一直闹腾到快要天亮才沉沉睡去。

第二天佩德罗起身，发现安东尼奥早已不知踪迹，他有些慌乱地套好衣服，顾不得身体里还在往外流的粘腻液体和发痛的腰臀，简单处理了一下就穿上鞋跑了出去。

佩德罗听到自己的心在怦怦直跳。他忍着疼痛，故作镇定地拉开门快步走出去，打算去找莫名消失的安东尼奥。

那一刻，佩德罗以为自己快要哭出来了，直到他和提着食物的正在上楼的安东尼奥撞了个满怀。

“安东尼奥，”佩德罗放心地笑了，却有泪从他眼眶流出，“我以为你离开了。”

“喂……”这下轮到安东尼奥有些慌乱了，却发现自己腾不出手给佩德罗擦眼泪，“别哭啊……我怎么可能会这样做呢……”

两人相拥着回到佩德罗的屋子。佩德罗这下才匆忙去换衣服淋浴洗澡，安东尼奥则在准备饭菜。听着外面刀叉和桌椅的碰撞声，佩德罗莫名地感到一阵宽慰。

他洗完澡，径直走到厨房去，在对方还没反应过来的时候，再一次吻住了安东尼奥。两人笑着抱住对方，站在餐桌前解决了纸袋里的最后几只蛋挞。

“你说得对。”安东尼奥忽然开口。

“什么？”

“这里也是我的故乡。如果有你在。”

佩德罗笑了。

“伊比利亚半岛就是我们的故乡，我们哪里也不用去，就在这里一直到老去。”

在那很久之后，安东尼奥依然会坐在街角弹着吉他，但身边总是多了一个和他面容酷似的男人坐在一旁听他弹唱。佩德罗说他很喜欢听安东尼奥弹吉他，所以安东尼奥就经常弹给他听。

于是人们都说里斯本的某个公园有个嗓音格外动听的吉他手，总是带着他的兄弟坐在角落弹唱来自异国的弗拉门戈的旋律。那歌声明快激扬，仿佛阳光扫去这座海陆的每一处忧愁，在这仿佛不会终结的夏日回荡着。


End file.
